


Too Good

by parabatri



Series: Unrelated Stony Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabatri/pseuds/parabatri
Summary: Tony may be a genius but even geniuses don’t always succeed at love.Steve is a surprising breath of fresh air.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Unrelated Stony Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114145
Kudos: 44





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by this prompt I saw on Tumblr: I'm not a porta potty. You can't just shit all over me and act like it's normal behavior.
> 
> Short and simple!

Tony should’ve known better.

His intelligence was something he prided himself on. It was the reason he got his Masters at age 20. It was the reason his company was at the top of the game shortly after the loss of his parents. It was the reason he made it out of the cave in Afghanistan. It was the reason he was able to take his massive weapons based company and do a complete product change and still remain one of the top companies in America.

And yet he fell for a mirage.

After his split from Pepper (which yes, he admits, he loved her but not enough for them to ever go anywhere in their relationship) he spent months working himself to the core. When he finally came from his engineering spree and his hands ached from the excess work and his body protested the sleepless nights spent in the lab, he came to realize he could see the exact reason his relationship with Pepper had an expiration date.

(He still presented every product he thought up and 92% of them made it to production, so it wasn’t a completely useless couple of months.)

And coming out of the meeting room from presenting was where his mistake happened.

Tony met Abe Zimmer.

Tony was smitten with Abe after the first date. He had been incredibly patient with Tony from the start and yet still held firm to his beliefs. Their relationship progressed easily from there. Abe had never rushed Tony out of his lab and he didn’t harp on him if Tony had to suddenly reschedule their dates for later. Their relationship was going well.

And then Tony suggested Abe meet his friends, as his boyfriend.

He had thought the meeting had gone great, Abe had been the perfect boyfriend, complementing both Rhodey and Pepper, never going farther than a few innocent touches of the waist and chaste kisses to the cheek. It was after he left that everything changed.

“He was a complete and utter dick. The things he was saying while you were in the restroom, god, Tony, you deserve so much better.”

Later, Tony had JARVIS show him the recording of dinner.

“He’s hot but god he talks so fucking much. It gives me a headache. I don’t know how you both deal with it. I wish he had a mute button. No turn off bigger than a man who talks nothing but fucking science shit every minute we’re together.”

Tony ended the relationship the next day.

He wishes he could say it got better but the next 3 relationships were no different.

And he was just about ready to give up all together when he met Steve Rogers.

Steve was unlike any of his previous 4 partners. He tended to keep the conversation going by asking random questions and when Tony would go off on a tangent, Steve would just smile at him and respond with the same enthusiasm (and if he was a little clueless to what Tony was saying, he always asked for clarification).

Steve also tended to fight Tony on the right to pay for their dates. (“I asked you, therefore I’m paying.”) (And yes, Tony fell for him a little more every time Steve insisted.)

And when Tony introduced Steve to his friends, he stayed tense during most of the conversation because he was positive he’d be heartbroken if Steve turned out like the rest.

”He had the most smitten look on his face when you went to the restroom. He looks at you like you out the moon in the sky.”

”He’s a keeper. This is the better you deserve, Tony.”

Steve was a surprising breath of fresh air. And Tony was utterly in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short but I love the cute and simple things like this. There’s something about simple fics like this that just fit.
> 
> If you enjoy, consider [supporting](https://ko-fi.com/parabatrii)!


End file.
